


Movie Night Proposal

by Pokypup49



Series: A Normal Life [8]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Clowns, Elena is cruel, F/M, Nate hates clowns, No such thing as a sexy clown, movie date, sexy indiana jones proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokypup49/pseuds/Pokypup49
Summary: Elena proposes Nate and her go to a movie, but doesn't tell him what movie it is. It's not the movie Nate wanted to go see, and he objects to it rather drastically. There's lots of talking.





	Movie Night Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Cha2. Thank you for the idea. I don't own Nathan Drake or Uncharted.... CRY!

 

                Nate scratched his stubble as he read the paper. There really wasn’t too much worth reading, but he tried to still be normal and keep up on current events. Sometimes it was worth reading. He heard Elena come in behind him and he turned to smile a hello. “Did you get the garden finished?”

                Elena nodded as she grabbed a cup and filled it full of water. “Yeah,” she said before taking a drink of it. “I left the raking of the leaves to you.”               

                Nate chuckled. “Thank you.” There was clear sarcasm in the tone.

                Elena leaned against the counter, tilted her head, and smiled. Seeing her husband, a man of action and adventure, reading the paper, was most amusing. But even in his sweatpants, and t-shirt, he was so handsome, therefore, she had to just stop a second to admire him. “Hey,” she nodded at him as she took another drink.

                Nathan put down his paper and looked up at her.

                “We haven’t done something, just you and I, in some time.”

                “Like a date?” Nate turned in his chair, giving more attention to his wife.

                “Yeah,” she nodded back.

                “What do you want to do then?”

                Elena shrugged. “Something simple,” she mused. “We could go to a movie!” She instantly jumped up, excited. “There was one I wanted to see!”

                Nate raised his eyebrows in amusement. “I’m not going to go with you in some sappy romance movie.” He frowned his brows.

                Elena laughed. “I was thinking something more thrilling.”

                Nathan laughed. “Thrilling?” He leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms.

                Elena smirked. “Yeah, it’s October. We should be seeing a scary movie.”

                “Oh,” Nate nodded. “Scary. I see.” He picked up the paper and started looking back at it. “It’s Hollywood. Nothing is scary.”

                “To you,” she replied as started looking on her phone at movies.

                “When you run from Shambala yeti guardians, nothing scares you.”

                Elena giggled. This is a very true statement. “So,” she said casually as she tapped her phone, looking at movie times. “Are you saying you’ll go to any movie?”

                Nate muttered something behind the paper.

                “So whatever I choose, you will go with me?”

                He lowered the paper and raised an eyebrow. “What are we going to go see?”

                She shrugged and continued to look at her phone. He quickly reached out for her phone but Elena was quick to pull it away from him. “It’s a remake.” She dismissed his fears.

                “A remake?”

                Elena nodded.

                He just squinted at her. “What are you doing?”

                “Ordering tickets.”

                “To what?”

                “What is there to worry if nothing scares you.”

                He grumped.

                “It’s a novel,” she smirked as she put her phone in her pocket. “A remake. It will probably bore you.”

                “Then why are we going to go see it?”

                “It’s got good reviews.”

                The excuse was too easy. Nate got up and moved over his wife, pinning her in her seat. His hands held the back of it, and he leaned over her. “Last I remember,” he said slowly, almost a whisper, “you complained over the last remake we saw and described it to a catastrophe to remake an already classical and … How did you put it? Perfectly good movie?”

Elena laughed as his face got close to hers. She rubbed her nose against his. “The fourth Indiana Jones ruined it for me,” She whispered back. “But,” she smiled brightly with a kiss. “This remake is supposed to be better than the first!”

“Have I seen it before?”

                Elena shrugged. “Maybe.”           

                Nate stood up and reached for the paper, flipping through it to find the movie selection. “Why do I feel you aren’t telling me the whole truth.”

                “Funny feeling isn’t it,” she slipped out softly.

                Nate glared at her as he looked through the papers. He got to the page as Elena grabbed the paper and pulled it from him.

                “You don’t trust me?”

                He put his hands on his hips. He reached out and grabbed the newspaper back. “It’s not a matter of trust,” he growled. “It’s a matter of curiosity.” He looked through the movies and shrugged. “American Made? I thought you didn’t like Tom Cruise.”

                Elena laughed. “Meh. He’s okay. But that’s not a remake.”

                A second later he slammed the paper down onto the table. “I won’t go,” he said firmly.

                “You don’t even know what it is!”

                “Elena, no.”

                “It’s supposed to be funny.”

                “Clowns are not funny.”

                “But the good guys win, don’t they?”

                “No,” he said as he waved his hands in front of him.

                “For me?”

                “No,” he said even more loudly. “You know how I feel about it!”

                “You said it,” she begged. “It’s just Hollywood. It’s all fake.”

                Nate didn’t budge.

                “You do know that grown men aren’t normally afraid of clowns.”

                Still no response. He just looked sternly at her.

                “Not even if Sam goes?”

                “Fuck no! That asshole will just laugh at me.”

                “You can’t be _that_ afraid.”

                Nate folded his arms and sat down. “I’m not afraid. They are just creepy.”

                “You can’t avoid this forever.”

                Nate shook his head. “I’m not avoiding. I’m saving the theater the cost of a new screen for when I unload a clip into it.”

                Elena rolled her eyes. “What are you going to do this Halloween when all the kids are dressed up?”

                “There are two things that I will not answer the door to,” she said firmly as he held up his fist, extending a finger. “El Dorado zombies, and clowns.” He extended his second finger. Then he bobbed his head to the sided. “And maybe blue yeti things…” He looked at his wife. She was holding giggles in at his little display. “I’m serious,” he shook his head. “I’m not going, Elena.”

                She went back to refill her glass of water. “Fine.” She turned and went to open the back door. “But now I know what I’m going for Halloween.”

                Nate jumped up and ran to the door as she exited. “You wouldn’t dare!”

                Elena turned around. “No? What are you going to do about it?”

                “You’re supposed to dress up all sexy, like some sexy devil, or …” He muttered as he tried to think of something other than a clown as his wife. “You can dress up as a sexy Indiana Jones!”

                Elena laughed out loud, spilling her water as she held her stomach. “You’re going to have sex with a female Indiana Jones?”

                Nate blinked as he realized what he agreed to.

                “I think we can manage that,” she tapped her chin as she snickered, going back to her bushes.

                Nate frowned. “I certainly am not going to have sex with a clown!”

                “Glad to hear that, Nate!” A voice hollered from the other side of the fence.

                “Mind your own business, Charles!” Nate yelled back. Laughing from Charles’s side erupted. Elena joined in the laughter. The only one not laughing was Nathan. “Seriously,” he begged.

                “Oh, no,” she laughed back. “Seriously. Halloween is supposed to be about fear and fun.”

                “It’s supposed to be about you in a sexy outfit that will scare the pants off me,” Nathan argued quietly.

                “Are you afraid of clowns,” Charles called from the other side of the fence.

                “Charles,” Nate yelled warningly.

                “I’m going to have fun scaring him,” Elena called to Charles.

                “We’ll have the whole neighborhood as clowns,” Charles laughed from the other end.

                “Fuck you guys,” Nate yelled angrily. He turned on his heel and walked into the house.

                “Is it the honking red nose?’

                “I don’t know, Charles.” Elena bent down to her bushes in laughter. “But it’s his only weakness.”

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't send Nate to the movies. I don't like clowns either, I never have. So, I couldn't do it to Nate. But I still think it's a funny dialog between the two. Hope you all enjoyed it. Like always, let me know what you think!


End file.
